The Mimic Mamodo
by oxico
Summary: Uh oh, a powerful copy mamodo is after Zatch! He is VERY powerful, and undefeated! Can Zatch defeat this superpowerful mamodo?
1. Meeting Maka

Kiyo, Zatch, Magumi and Tia were all at a natural history museum. Zatch and Tia were looking at a skeleton of a T-Rex.

"Wow, would you look at the size of that thing!" Zatch exclaimed. "That must have been a great hunter!" Tia said.

"Not true." a voice next to them said. Tia and Zatch looked to see a small boy who was in some kind of armor, without a helmet. He had lines going diagonal from his eyes to his cheeks. His eyes were gray. On the outside of his eyes was small arrow like symbols. He had an odd golden headband. His hair was spiky and whitish-gray. They also noticed there was a gem on the outside of each of his hands. "Tyrannosaurus Rex was believed to be a scavenger. Its arms were far too short. Its legs were shaped so that it was either a very slow runner or a walker. Its face was probably a blood red color to scare off other predators from their kill." The boy smiled. "Guess I just watch too much discovery channel, huh?" he laughed.

"The name's Maka. I'm from another part of Japan, far from here, with my…uhhh…big brother, Mosaku, to see the sights here." Zatch extended his hand in greeting. "Hi, my name is…" "Zatch Bell, the mamodo everyone has been talking about." Maka finished for him. Zatch thought to himself, _this guy knows about mamodos! What if…he is one! Those marks on his face…the gems…_

Tia also extended her hand. "Hello, my name is Tia." she said. Maka shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

After that, they separated. Maka smiled as he turned and left. "I found him…"

Sorry for it being so short. I need a good intro. More to come!


	2. The Battle Begins

After a couple of hours at the museum, the gang separated. Megumi had a concert at eight, so she and Tia had to hurry. The concert wasn't far, maybe 10 or so miles, but it was already seven thirty and preparations had to be made.

* * *

As Kiyo and Zatch waited for a bus to come, Zatch decided to tell Kiyo about the mamodo. "Kiyo! At the museum, I saw a mamodo!" he said. Kiyo looked down at him with a frightened look. "You did? Did it challenge you?" Kiyo exclaimed.

Zatch shook his head. "He just told me something about some dinosaur and left. He sort of blushed when he spoke to Tia, but that's not important." Kiyo smiled. "Oh, it isn't? How observant of you to notice that someone slightly blushed towards Tia, when it wasn't even mentioned in the last chapter." Zatch frowned. "Hey, what's that supposed to me! Are you inferring that I have a crush on Tia? Well, for your information, my heart already belongs to somebody. Yellowtail!"

Kiyo shook his head. He could see what was happening, and they didn't have a clue (like before 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight! Ha ha). "So Zatch, back to the mamodo look like?" Kiyo asked. Zatch explained to him about the head band, more like a crown, the gems on his hands, his hair, face markings, everything.

* * *

The next morning was a Saturday, so Zatch did the usual wake up call.

"KIYO! WAKE UP! WAKEY WAKEY UPPY UPPY! NO SCHOOL! NOTHING BUT ZATCH ALL DAY!" Zatch screamed while jumping on Kiyo. Kiyo picked Zatch up and locked him in the closet for another hours rest.

Eventually, Kiyo woke up and let Zatch out of the closet. They decided to go to the park, so Zatch could "play" with Naomi and Kiyo could think about upcoming mamodo battles.

The park was surprisingly empty. Really, it was them and two other people, a little boy and a taller teen. The place was also sort of misty.

* * *

The taller person, who was looking away from Kiyo and Zatch, spoke to the smaller kid. "They are here. How lucky for us!" He whispered. The little boy stopped what he was doing and stood next the teen. "You are right. But they are leaving!" he said. The teen looked at them. "You're right. We must strike now."

* * *

Kiyo and Zatch ate the lunch their prepared and got ready to leave. Suddenly, from pretty close, someone called out "Moinaro!"

Then, a green fireball appeared from nowhere and halted hit Zatch. "Zatch! Are you OK?" Zatch nodded. "All I felt was a little push." Then Kiyo saw two small fireballs circling Zatch very slowly. Zatch gave Kiyo a questioning look. The fireballs spun started to spin very fast. There was a flash and Zatch was knocked back. "Now that hurt. Bad."

Kiyo and Zatch then saw their attackers. The teen was around Kiyo's height. His chest was covered in armor and two scratch marks ran diagonally across his face, parallel to each other, like if he was scratched by some two clawed creature. His right arm had a bandage wound around it. His partner was Maka, the mamodo Zatch met at the museum!

"My name is Mosaku." the teen said. "and you have been acquainted with my mamodo, Maka." He put his hand on Maka's head. He nodded. "We have come…to burn your book!" Maka exclaimed.

"Great. Just what we need." Kiyo said. "A mamodo battle."

Maka pulled out a diamond shaped mask and put it on his face. "Now, let it begin."

* * *

Now, the battle begins! 


	3. The Mimic Mamodo

"Like the spell?" Mosaku asked. "The first isn't doesn't hurt much, but the second blast gives a huge pain, but with no injuries."

Kiyo looked up. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get! Zaker!"

Zatch shot lightning at Mosaku and Maka. "Mikaruka!" Mosaku yelled. The diamonds on Maka's hands glowed and his whole body turned white and glowed. The Zaker hit him straight on.

As the smoke cleared, Kiyo saw that Maka stood strong. "What? But, how?" Kiyo asked, shocked. Mosaku smiled. He put his book down. "Mikaruka makes Maka invincible. Not only that, but he can shoot the spell right back. Watch." he picked up his book. "Mikaruka Zaker!"

Mosaku's gray-green glowed and Maka shot lightening from his mouth. Kiyo didn't have much time to react. "Rashield!" he yelled. An enormous white stone with a golden symbol on it emerged from the ground. The Zaker hit it, and was thrown back.

"Mikaruka!" Mosaku yelled. Maka glowed again and the reflected Zaker hit him. "Do that as much as you want." Maka teased from behind his diamond-shaped mask. "All you'll be doing is providing me with spells and ensuring your defeat."

_He is right. _Kiyo thought. _Before I start wasting energy wasting spells, I should think this out. OK, when I hit him with something, he glows and absorbs. Then he casts it right back at me. But Mosaku has to casts the spell to throw it back! I better take advantage of that. _

"OK Zatch, I have a plan." Kiyo whispered. "But it might tire you a bit. Are you ready for this?" Zatch nodded. "I'm ready for anything, Kiyo." Kiyo nodded back. "Let's start. Zaker!"

Zatch spewed lightening at Maka. "Nice try. Mikaruka!" Mosaku screamed. Maka shined again. The Zaker hit him point blank.

Suddenly, another Zaker was cast and the lightening flew towards Mosaku, for his book. "What! He attacked too fast for me to cast the spell! Mikaru..." Mosaku realized he didn't have to cast and through his book to the side and took the Zaker, full power.

"It worked!" Kiyo exclaimed. "He weren't ready for the second attack and were hit."

"Mosaku! Are you OK?" Maka asked, worried. Mosaku stood up and picked up the gray-green book. "They found a weak spot. Let's cover for it. Nadido!"

The gems on Maka's hands turned purple. They shined brightly, until the light was blinding. When the light faded, Kiyo and Zatch took their arms away from their eyes. In beside Maka were. . .

OK, stopping here! The suspense! Review!


	4. Moinaro

…two exact clones of Maka! "Since mimicking _you _didn't work, we decided to mimic _ourselves!_" Mosaku explained.

_Two exact copies, huh?" _Kiyo thought _"Maybe they are fakes?"_

"Mikaruka Zaker!" Mosaku yelled. All three Makas cast Zakers, for triple the power!

"Those Zakers aren't fake! Rashield!"

The large shield appeared again. Immediately, it started to crack as the Zakers hit. Kiyo turned to shield his book.

"Zatch, quickly! Bao Zakeruga!" Kiyo cast. A huge dragon of lightening appeared just as the Zakers broke through the shield.

The Bao Zakeruga head butt the lightening attacks. It pushed them back.

"Yes!" Kiyo yelled above the attacks. "The Bao Zakeruga is stronger than all three of the Zakers!"

The Bao Zakeruga pushed the spell back till it was a yard away from the three Makas, who were casting the Zakers from the gems on their hands. The huge dragon gave out a triumphant roar. It charged into the three Makas. The power of the Zakers and the Bao Zakeruga was dealt on them.

When the spells hit them, two of the Makas disappeared in poofs of smoke. The remaining Maka was knocked back.

"Yes! Another direct hit!" Zatch exclaimed.

Mosaku ran to aid Maka. "Are…are you OK?" Mosaku asked. Maka raised his head. His armor and iron mask were crack in many different parties. "Let's hit them with everything we got!" Maka said.

Mosaku nodded. "Moinaro!" Maka's gems flashed many different colors until it landed on blue. Maka lifted his hands and slammed them on the ground. A blue wave of…something…raced towards Zatch and Kiyo.

"Rasheild!" Kiyo screamed. Once more, the enormous blockade emerged. The blue wave _phased right through it!_

It continued on its path and phased through Zatch and Kiyo as well.

"Remember that green fireball from a while ago?" Mosaku explained. "Well, that was another version of that spell. Every spell that hits Mikaruka is captured, even if we throw it back. In this spell, all captured spells are shuffled and one is chosen. _That _one is a two part-er. The first part is a wave that casts a spell on the mamodo. I'll let you see what the second part does, but we have to land on blue again for it to activate it. Moinaro!"

Maka's gem colors shuffled again. This time it landed on yellow. Maka shot a Zaker!

"OK Zatch, I know the last spell tired you out a bit, but we got to try again! Bao Zakeruga!" The huge electric dragon emerged from Zatch's mouth again. The Zaker hit it, but did nothing. The dragon charged towards Maka and Mosaku.

"We got to try it again! We must land on blue! It's our last chance! Moinaro!" Mosaku yelled.

Maka's gems randomly changed. The color of those gems decided the fate of the match.

* * *

You might be wondering "Why not counter Maka's Zaker with another Zaker?" Well, it would just end up as a no winner. It would be a waste of energy for Zatch and not a waste for Maka. So there. 


	5. A Close Call and A Loss

Maka's gem's color's shifted. The huge electric dragon came charging forward.

Maka's random color show stopped. So did the Bao Zakeruga. Kiyo looked down at Zatch. Mosaku looked down at Maka.

Maka's gems and Zatch's eyes…were blue!

"The spell…" Mosaku stuttered. "It…it worked!"

Zatch was shivering and sweating. The Bao Zakeruga was still in mid-air.

Suddenly, the Bao Zakeruga started to go _back into Zatch's mouth!_ It was slow at first, but started to go faster and twister into Zatch. Soon, it was gone.

"The spell worked!" Mosaku cried. "The first wave does something to the mamodo. It puts something in him or whatever. The second attack could be used to stop an attack and makes you take it back as well!"

Zatch's eyes tuned back to normal.

"OK then, Maka. Let's give them our second most powerful attack! Nadido!"

Maka's gems turned purple again. Two copies of Maka appeared. "OK, ready Mosaku!" said all three Makas.

Mosaku nodded. "Moinaro!" he cried. The color rainbow began. One Maka's gems turned green, another's turned red, and the last turned yellow.

One shot a green fireball, the next shot a red disk, and the last shot a Zaker.

"Rashield!" Kiyo yelled for the 4th time. The green fireball hit. The two smaller fireballs cracked it a bit. The Rashield shot the fireball back. It collided with the red disk. Both were destroyed. The Zaker hit the Rasheild next. The shield absorbed it and shot it back, stronger. It was headed for Mosaku!

Mosaku picked Maka up. "Mikaruka!" He shouted. Maka glowed again and was hit.

Another Zaker came right after the last!

Mosaku was prepared this time. "Mikaruka Zaker!"

The Zakers hit each other. Zatch's Zaker started to _push back _Maka's!

Maka was hit full power and flew back.

"Maka!" Mosaku exclaimed. He ran to help Maka.

"It worked." Kiyo said. "We powered up that Zaker with another spell called Zaguruzemu."

Maka was barely able to stand back up. Mosaku saw his mask was shattered into pieces. "Mosaku… they are as strong as the rumors say. Maybe stronger." he coughed. "We have to give them…Mikadorudaa."

Mosaku's eyes grew. "Th-that spell!" he stuttered. "That is our most powerful spell! It's only to be used as a last resort, remember?"

Maka looked at him with his gray eyes. "Doesn't this seem last resort to you?"

Mosaku nodded. "OK Maka, lets do this. Our most powerful spell!"

* * *

Prepare yourselves; the end of the fic is near! 


	6. The End, Until Next Time

Both sides were tired and almost beat. 'Prepare yourselves!" Mosaku yelled. "This attack combines the strength of all captured and focuses into a powerful beam! Afterwards, all captured spells are lost. So let's do this for Cari! Mikadorudaa!"

"THIS is for Amber!" Maka's gem's color shifted until they faded into a shadow of black. The sky darkened and the mist that surrounded the battlefield lifted.

Maka shot two beams above Zatch and Kiyo's heads. The beams ended in a flash of light. The light faded and a huge gem appeared above their head. It was turning from black to white. "Zatch! We have to try to choke out one last spell!" Kiyo yelled. Zatch nodded. "Bao Zakeruga!"

Zatch shot the Bao Zakeruga as soon as the gem turned totally white and shot a huge white beam towards them.

Mosaku and Kiyo both knew that escape was useless, so they threw their books aside to protect it. Zatch and Kiyo were hit, as well as Mosaku and Maka.

They all fell unconscious.

* * *

Kiyo and Zatch were the first to awake. They immediately jumped up and got ready to defend their selves, even if they had no energy left.

Mosaku and Maka awoke and stood up. They walked over to Zatch and Kiyo. Zatch and Kiyo tensed up.

Then, they did something unexpected. Mosaku and Maka extended their arms. "Thanks for the great match!" Mosaku said. "Yeah, I've never had quite a thrill!" Maka exclaimed.

Zatch and Kiyo shook Mosaku and Maka's hands. "Uh, you're welcome?" Kiyo said.

While he shook hands with Mosaku, Kiyo couldn't keep his eyes from wandering to Mosaku's two scars. Mosaku noticed and smiled. "A going away gift from an old friend. It's a long story."

Maka picked up the shards of his mask and cradled them in his arms. Mosaku and Maka started to walk away. "I look forward to out next match, Zatch!" Maka shouted. "I won't go so easy on you next time!"

Zatch smiled. "See you, Maka! Good luck in your upcoming mamodo battles!"

That is when they parted, awaiting their rematch.


End file.
